1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device with converting mechanism which is configured to change a light model of the lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A headlamp is a lighting device affixed to the head for works or outdoor activities at night or in dark conditions such as caving, forest or tunnel. Headlamps are often used by workers in underground mining, and by automotive mechanics, building superintendents, electricians, and other maintenance workers who need hands-free lighting when working in poor light locations.
The simplest headlamp is a lighting device attached to a fastener strap or other objects. However, this simple design can only provide an illumination within a certain range because the lens of the flashlight is immovable. If a worker wants to increase the illuminating range or a miner wants to spotlight the mines, the simplest design cannot achieve these requirements.
A conventional lighting device with adjusting mechanism comprises a base and an illumination module assembled to the base. The worker can rotate a case of the illumination module to move the case back and forth relative to the base to adjust the illuminating range, while the lens of the illumination module is moving backward or forward to increase or spotlight the illuminating range. However, the conventional lighting device does not have fog light, and therefore could not be used in conditions of poor visibility due to rain, fog, dust or snow.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lighting device.